Gingerdrake14's Contest entry! Plz read!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: I dont wanna give too much away, but it's Fabina!


Hey so this is my entry to 'Gingerdrake14' Contest!

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

_**I know what all my fans are thinking. Well 2 things. 1) You all know Im Team Jerina OMG Fabina contest! But I'll try new things! AND 2) 99angelkitty doesn't have any fans! But if I do in some strange turn of events 'Thank You Fans!'**_

_**(That Was Terrible!)**_

_**Okay So the setting takes place in Nina and Amber's room and this is a Nina Pov!**_

So I thought today March 17th a normal day at a not so normal school was gonna be...normal. Well if you call a private

school with houses that have a 111 year old House Runner normal, and that you see a cursed ghost no one else does,

and that have students with love hate relationships and...well I could go on for hours but I wont. So let's start from the

beggining of the day...

**THE MORNING OF MARCH 17TH**

"Nina wake up. I figured it out!" My best friend and roomate Amber said to me.

"What? The task!" I got exceited.

''NO! How to get Mousey to the cheese." She held up the maze.

"Ugh then Im going back to bed. Sheesh Amber it's a saturday and you are up at...6:30 am!" I stared at the clock and then rolled over

"No. It's Monday. 2 days ago it was Saturday!" She had an obvious blonde moment.

"WHAT! Were gonna be late!'' I jumped up grabbed my uniform, Amber's curling iron, my make-up bag, my high heels, and ran to the bathroom.

'KNOCK KNOCK' I banged on the door really loudly.

"Who is it?" Jerome the terrible one at Anubis asked

"Not funny Jerome! Open up!" I could tell he was messing around with me.

"Whats the password?" He leaned against the door

"Open the door or I'll tell everyone you still sleep with a teddy bear and a night light!" I smirked

"But that's not true Martin!" He replied. Even though it wasn't true people would believe it.

"So. People gossip. It doesn't mean it's true." I smiled and he opened the door.

"It's all yours!" He jestered to the bathroom and I rolled my eyes.

I walked in and slammed the door. Locking the door knob.

I put everything on in 5 min and then heard a loud scream. It was Amber, I ran to my room.

"Amber? What's wrong?" I almost screamed

"I...I...I broke a nail!" She cried and I stomped away

"Cute heels!" She yelled to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked into the kitchen to get a little breakfast

"Juice? Toast? Pancake's?" Trudy asked. I was glad she was back, I didn't trust Vera.

"Orange Juice and a slice of toast please!" I smiled

"Do you guys like my new flower head band?" Joy asked winking at Fabian.

''No not at all!" Amber fake smiled

''It's pretty." I smiled. I might no have liked Joy but I kind of wanted to be friends.

"If there was time travel I would go back and not buy that! Well if I was you because I would never buy that!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Guys stop fighting!" I stopped the cat fight before it got out of hand.

"HELP! I can't find my contacts and I need them for school!" Mara screamed

"Just wear your glasses!" Jerome yelled

"NO WAY!" She yelled

''But you look cute!" Jerome chuckled **(You don't realize how hard it was to write that!)**

Everything got silent

"I mean...um" Jerome got nervous

"Save it Romeo!" Eddie laughed

Jerome rolled his eyes and glared at him.

We ate and walked to school

**IN CLASS!**

"Nina is this seat taken?" Fabian pulled out the chair next to me

''It is now!" I smiled

"Hey Nina I was gonna sit next to you! What gives?" Amber put her hands on her hips

"You can sit next to me!" Alfie smiled

"I'll sit next to...Amelia Pinches!" Amber quickly grabbed the seat next to her. **(2 things: 1 in this Amfie never happened and 2 ha remember her from season 1. When Alfie said ''Am...elia Pinches'' because Amber didn't want to be nominated!)**

"Okay class today we are gonna watch a film made in 1930. About ancient Egyptions and there mumifications. With actual footage of the mummies!'' clapped her hands smiling

"Ooh I love old movies!" Fabian smiled

"There cool I guess!" I smiled back. But I was kinda getting bored of Egyptian movies and books.

During the movie I started to fall asleep since I only got 3 hours of sleep that night, and appearently the Gods had given me terrible luck and I managed to lean and fall asleep on Fabian. He put his arm around me, which I could tell before I fell asleep. But that's not the worst part! Mrs. Andrews noticed and decided to make me super super SUPER embarressed!

"Ms. Martin and Mr. Rutter would you like to have a room? Or should I call you Mr. and Mrs. Rutter?" She crossed her arms and I was redder than a cherry.

"Go Fabian!" Jerome fist pumped witch made the whole class join in.

"Stop it you guys.'' I screamed and without thought ran out of the room.

"Great Job Jerome!" I heard Fabian yell.

Fabian came running after me

"You okay Neens?" He hugged me as I was sitting in a ball in a corner

"No! And you didn't help. You came running after me witch will make everyone say 'Ooh' and 'Aww'!" I stood up waked into the girls room and never looked back.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped off all the make-up that was running down my face. I walked out the bathroom and walked to Mrs.A's class not making eye contact with Fabian.

"Are you okay ?" asked

"Yes i'm fine but can I switch seats for today?" I asked

"Um sure who would like to move se.." was cut off by Joy

"I will!" She grabbed her stuff and sat in my seat pushing my books to the floor

"Oh thank you!" I smiled, I didn't want to sit next to him

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" Joy stood up

"I wasn't. Im sorry if I made it sound like that." I got my stuff and sat next to Patricia.

"Hey. You okay?" Patricia asked.

"Yes...uh-huh..No!" I blurted out.

"It's okay. I've been in your shoes. 2 years ago before you came there was this boy at another house and he was cute. I was talking with him in class once and he tickled me because I was fake being mean to him. I screamed and Mr. Fankelton heard. Mr.F told everyone and Luke was so embarrassed he switched schools!" Patricia frowned. **(2 more things! 1) I didn't know what word to use so I said ticked. and 2) Ha Fankelton! PS: He was so embarrased by his name he stopped teaching and became a world class famous ballerina! Go Fankelton!)**

"Wow Patricia way to cheer me up!" I said sarcasstically

"Sorry...note to self don't say sad stories to sad people. It only makes them sadder!" She wrote that on her hand to remember and I laughed quietly.

**AFTER CLASS BACK AT N&A ROOM!**

I got home or at Anubis which is kind of my home and grabbed my laptop. I typed up youtube and put on one of my favorite songs 'Your Love' by Nicki Minaj. It makes me want to get up and dance...but sadly I can't. So I just put in my headphones and took a small nap. When I woke up...

"Nina! Neens! You up?" Fabian kissed my head and kneeled at my bedside

"I am now!" I groaned. Usually I would smile when I say I or It _ now. But today after the incident...

"I'm sorry.'' He frowned and I felt bad. I mean he was only being nice!

"Yeah yeah!" I wanted to say 'It's okay it was my fault! I overreacted. I love you Fabian!' but all that came out was yeah yeah!

"Well Trudy wanted me to get you up for supper!" He started to leave and I said...

"Dinner!"

"What?" He asked

"It's not supper it's dinner!" I sounded so mean and Fabian was so sweet and said...

"Whatever you say Neens!" He laughed and left even though I was serious.

"WHY IS HE SO PERFECT?" I screamed.

"Who?" Mara barged in.

"Oh I had a dream about my...dog! Yeah he's great!" I practically screamed stupiditiy.

"Oh...I think your lying Nina! You don't lie! Well now you do! WHO?" Mara yelled who.

"Shhh...um Fabian!" I looked away.

"Aww man." She snapped her fingers.

"What?'' I was confused.

"I was hoping it was someone else, we all know you like Rutter. And I mean we ALL know! Even the teachers and Victor!" Mara patted my back and walked out of the room.

"Wow Thanks Mara!" I wispered to myself.

I got bored in my room so I decided to walk downstaires. Maybe if I was lucky they would be done eating and I could eat alone. But that was definetly not what happened. I walked into the kitchen and it was dark well there were a few candles. I noticed the table was decorated beautifley and Fabian was sitting in one of the seats. My Fabian was sitting in one if the seats.

"What's this?" I smiled.

"Im sorry dinner!'' He smiled.

"It's so beautiful and after the way I treated you..." I was stopped by Fabian. He kissed me on the lips!** (To her thats a huge deal)**

"Just like you!" He smiled bigger and I giggled really girl like.

"You shouldn't be sorry that should be me. Anyway what are we having?" I sat right across from him.

"Not yet first. Nina Martin will you go out with me?" He gulped and I was sure I was gonna say something mean. That happened earlier today!

"Yes! Yes I will!" I smiled at my answer.

"And now the food!'' He pointed to the door and Jerome and Eddie came in.

"Eddie has the drinks and Jerome has the food.'' He smiled as Eddie and Jerome frowned.

"You..you..you guys look...haha..terrible!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey you told us these outfits made us look good!'' Jerome put down the trays and stormed off.

"Don't mind him! It's his time of the month!'' Eddie smiled and Jerome leaned out and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Awkward...and for the entertainment!'' Fabian quickly changed the subject.

"Did someone call for MAGIC!" Alfie ran out!

"Oh boy..." I rolled my eyes.

"Does anyone have a dollar or a watch?" Alfie asked.

"I have a dollar...but NO WATCH!" Fabian glared at him.

"Then can I see the dollar?" Alfie put his hand out.

"I don't know. Will I get it back!" Fabian asked.

"Here Alfie.'' I handed him a dollar.

"Thanks Ma'lady!" He smiled and bowed.

"Now I will put this in my hand and say the magical words. Flamada Flamada Bamanda!" Alfie said and smoke appeared.

"Now!" He opened his hand and revealed a 5 dollar bill!

"Wow Alfie that's so cool!" I clapped my hands.

"Here for your participation with no argueing you can keep your 5!" He handed me the dollar and walked into the kitchen.

"Here for your participation with no argueing you can keep your 5!" Fabian mocked him.

"Calm down Fabian!'' I touched his arm.

"Well there is more entertainment." Fabian pointed to a dark corner.

"Amber and Mara!" He smiled as the 2 played the cello and violin.

"Amber is amazing at the violin but I didn't know Mara was so good!" I smiled and Patricia walked in.

"Here Jerome said he wouldn't come out!" She lifted the top of the plates. Revealing a nice cooked chicken green beans and caviar.

"Wow how did you pay for this?" I smiled

"I got people!" He lied but made me laugh.

**AFTER THEY ATE!**

"Nina I know we are just going out but I feel like I've dated you for years! I feel like your the one!" He smiled and walked over to me.

"What are you doing Fabian?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand.

"What I've always wanted to do!'' Fabian got on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it reavealing the most beautiful ring in the world!

"Nina Marie Martin I know we are young and still in high school but I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" He smiled.

"YES! Yes I would love to!'' He got up and hugged me. Everyone ran in clapping.

"Aww! I knew this would be perfect!" Mrs. Andrews smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh this was apart of my plan. Nobody knew my plan but it worked out perfectly!" left out the door and we heard a man yell.

"VICTOR? Are you okay?" Trudy yelled. But there was no answer so she ran up.

"Oh no!" Trudy ran down crying.

"Victor is missing?'' Trudy screamed.

"How do you know?" Mara asked.

"There is a note." Trudy gulped.

_**NINA MARTIN AND FABIAN RUTTER! CONGRATS YOU HAVE DEAFETED ME. I AM NOW MOVING ON TO WHERE I SHOULD BE! I WILL TELL SARA YOU SAID HI! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERY TROUBLE I GAVE YOU. WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FAMILY...TO ME YOU WERE MY FAMILY! NINA YOU WERE LIKE MY DAUGHTER. WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I DID HAVE A CHILD, BUT SADLY SHE DIED AT AGE 14. YOU REMINDED ME OF HER. TRUDY I WILL ASK OF YOU TO BECOME THE NEW HOUSE OWNER. FABIAN TREAT NINA WELL, YOU NEVER KNOW HOW LONG YOU HAVE. I KNOW SOME OF YOU HATED ME, BUT I LOVED YOU ALL! I FELT LIKE A FATHER AND I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE LESS STRICT.**_

_**GOODBYE, VICTOR.**_

"What does he mean moving on to where he should be!" Trudy was crying.

"Maybe he...just left...and is now visiting someone named Sara." Fabian thought while hugging me.

"Are you okay dear?" Trudy asked me.

"Yeah I guess that kind of got me upset!" I was in tears.

We all hugged and smiled but the Sibuna's were crying.

I wispered while hugging them.

"We love you too Victor. Goodbye!" I looked up and smiled. I felt like Victor touched my heart.

But I smiled. I was gonna start a new life with my Fiance. Fabian Rutter.

I couldn't wait to be Nina Marie Rutter.

**I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! I worked really hard on it!**

**~Madi**


End file.
